Vicios
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [JudAla Week - Día 6] Muchas personas viven su vida con sus gustos y vicios a su manera sin que otros reparen en ello, ¿o tal vez si lo notan?


Aquí vuelvo a romper. Sí, bueno aunque me tardé, dije que haría los 7 días del evento y el día 6 con el tema de **debilidades**, no podía faltar así que disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Magi: The labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka. Si me perteneciera... ay, si me perteneciera...

* * *

**Vicios**

**By: Zahaki**

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Que tenemos visita—respondió tranquilamente Kouha dándole un par de golpecitos a Aladdin para que se adentrara en la sala de su departamento compartido—. No te preocupes, Judal es un amargado, pero no te comerá.

El entornó los ojos, descontento. Eso era lo único que faltaba. En su día libre y a su estúpido compañero de habitación se le antojaba traer al mocoso adoptado por el par de _gays_ del apartamento del frente. Judal resopló tomando un durazno para sentarse a degustarlo frente a la ventana intentando ignorar a ese par que se paseaba libremente por su espacio, no obstante, parecía que sería una tarea difícil.

—No quiero ser una molestia—dijo el niño con cautela y le envió una mirada tímida al mayor del grupo. Judal rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Lo encontré jugando solo en el parque—explicó Kouha como si él hubiera preguntado— y le pregunté si quería ver el juego en línea que descargué. No tienes idea lo inteligente y adorable que es este niño—no respondió, pero al parecer a Kouha no le importó porque de inmediato comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas para luego acomodar la mesa—. Usaré de nuevo tu laptop.

—Usa la tuya—bufó fastidiado—. No sé qué le has hecho, pero intenté arreglar unos archivos y está tan lenta que terminé fastidiándome.

—Exageras, exageras~—cantó el muchacho colocando el portátil frente al rostro expectante de Aladdin que no dejaba de mover sus piernas bajo la mesa, inquieto.

Él por su parte, intentó hacerse ajeno a todo eso, contemplando con fastidio los carros que pasaban frente al edificio, los patos en el lago, las moscas. "Ay qué divertido" puso mala cara, pero no se movió del sitio. No tenía ni siquiera ánimos de mover la cabeza.

Escuchó ronronear a su portátil y luego el estúpido sonidito del inicio de _Windows._ Kouha saltó haciendo una exclamación y se colocó tras el niño con los brazos a cada lado, se tomó sus buenos minutos indicándole dónde tenía que iniciar, pero al parecer, era día de mantenimiento por lo que tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de poder acceder. El adolescente en disculpa le sirvió un poco de chocolate a Aladdin y el pequeño lo aceptó gustoso hablando de un montón de temas: de su papá Ugo y _mami_ Ithnan, pero que al segundo no podía decirle así porque no le gustaba aunque él lo seguía sintiendo como su mamá.

—Ya veo—murmuró Kouha como si estuviera muy interesado en el tema, pero Judal supo que lo hacía sólo para congraciarse con el niño a saber a qué razones morbosas se le cruzaba por la cabeza—. ¿Entonces no te importa que tus padres sean _gays_?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza con tranquilidad mientras seguía tomando la taza humeante con ambas manos—Lo que importa es que somos una familia y nos queremos—dijo con entusiasmo.

Judal volvió a rodar los ojos mientras escuchaba a Kouha murmurar un «Qué adorable» con esa voz desagradable que usaba cuando se emocionaba con algo, casi podía sentir lástima por el pequeño mocoso que había caído en sus garras. Decidió ignorarlos o al menos intentarlo, pero no era una tarea sencilla escuchando los chillidos emocionados de su compañero y las risotadas del muchacho que se había adaptado la mar de bien al otro.

Aladdin continuó hablando de las cosas que le gustaban, pero de vez en cuando se giraba a ver a Judal y cuando era capturado se volvía y seguía la conversación con Kouha con la mayor normalidad posible. Él mostró una sonrisa ladina que seguramente ninguno de los otros notó.

.

Tarde, mucho más tarde, Kouha se acercó a la pantalla para verificar la actualización del servidor y llamó con entusiasmo a Aladdin que tenía un desastre en el cabello. El chiquillo se acercó mientras tiraba de todos los gachillos de colores enredados en las numerosas trenzas que tenía. Los accesorios eran bastante femeninos para gusto de Judal que no perdía la oportunidad de comentárselo a su compañero de departamento cuando éste buscaba alguno que le combinara con sus llamativas ropas.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar que carguen las actualizaciones a la carpeta del juego—explicó Kouha al chiquillo con amplia sonrisa—. Puedes revisar lo que hay ahí y entretenerte mientras me doy una ducha. Aunque no lo parezca, Judal es bastante _friki_ y guarda de todo en esa chatarra.

—Alguien pide a gritos que borre su maldito juego.

Kouha guiñó un ojo en su dirección para luego soplarle un besito, pero antes de que Judal pudiera maldecirlo se adelantó y huyó (literalmente hablando) a encerrarse en el baño. Todo quedó en silencio luego de eso, sólo se escuchaba el clic del mouse aquí y allá de a momentos y Judal reparó en que el niño se concentró en la pantalla sin notarle más.

— ¿Sabes usarla? — El chico dio un sobresalto y le miró antes de asentir dudoso— Es sólo una pregunta—refunfuñó al ver la exagerada reacción.

—No sé mucho—confesó Aladdin—. Estoy aprendiendo apenas, pero Ithnan insiste en que debo familiarizarme con ella para hacer mis trabajos ahora que tienen menos tiempo para ayudarme.

Judal asintió, de acuerdo con el argumento—No tiene nada de complicado—dijo saltando del alfeizar de la ventana para ir a su lado—. Pero te recomendaría que no le hicieras demasiado caso a Kouha, morirás virgen si te envicias con un juego online—comentó. Aunque para ser sinceros, su compañero de cuarto podía ser de todo menos virgen. Algunos patrones sencillamente no encajaban en algunas personas.

Aladdin asintió y Judal le pidió el ratón para desplazarse por algunas carpetas. Le dijo muy generalmente lo que necesitaba hacer para cada acción, pero maldecía de vez en cuando por la lentitud de su máquina lo que le llevó a preguntarse en varias oportunidades qué tanto había hecho Kouha con su portátil cuando se la dejó.

Pronto, se fue al navegador y consultó una aplicación que indicaba los datos descargados encontrándose con una cantidad bárbara que casi le aturdió. El juego a los sumo pesaba 5 _gigabytes _y aunque le parecía bastante, no se comparaba a los casi 50 que la aplicación presentaba.

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba toda esa información?!

Por su parte, Aladdin le veía intrigado sin entender qué pasaba, pero se limitó a observar con mucha atención como la flechita danzante de la pantalla iba de un lugar a otro con una velocidad impresionante. Judal era muy bueno con eso.

Judal entre buscar y buscar carpetas, no dio con el lugar donde Kouha había guardado esa considerable cantidad de descargas, así que fue a lo práctico. Dio clic derecho, salió la ventanilla desplegable y buscó la opción de «Abrir carpeta contenedora». La flechita en la pantalla se sustituyó por la ruedita de carga y el muchacho frustrado lanzó una maldición al aire sin importarle que su impaciencia sobresaltara a Aladdin que alternaba su vista, nervioso, entre la pantalla y la cara irritada del mayor.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó dando un manotazo a la mesa al ver que la carpeta abría. De momento, no podía ver todos los archivos, eran… ¡DEMASIADOS! Por un momento la respiración se le cortó al ver como la cifra que indicaba los elementos aumentaba y aumentaba— ¡Pero qué demonios!

Por el momento, sólo podía saber que eran videos, pero no sabía de qué, el nombre de la carpeta no le decía nada. Tan sólo le quedaba esperar a que cargara más del centenar de elementos. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kouha con su portátil? A final de cuentas, se cansó de esperar y terminó abriendo uno de los tantos videos, escogió uno al azar y tuvo que esperar varios minutos más para que el condenado video quisiera reproducirse.

Expectante, le pidió espacio a Aladdin para compartir el asiento y éste rápidamente se lo dio, y él se limitó a volver la vista a la pantalla quedando congelado ante lo que veía. Quería cerrar, pero era tan pesado que el maldito reproductor se congeló y para colmo con el video reproduciéndose y la ventana para cerrarlo, inactiva. A Judal se le olvidó incluso la combinación de botones para suspender la maldita máquina y como última y desesperada opción, lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue tapar los ojos de Aladdin para que no viera el video pornográfico.

¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Maldito y mil veces pervertido Kouha! Sabía que era un enfermo pero esto se salía de los parámetros. Aladdin intentó quitarse las manos de la cara, pero Judal se lo impidió y cuando al fin la pantalla pareció reaccionar fue a la carpeta anterior, el sonido de los gemidos del video quedó suspendido un momento antes de que terminara de cerrarse el archivo.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados de impresión y la respiración levemente agitada. Ver porno era normal, por supuesto, pero cómo explicarle a ese niño que él no era dueño de esos videos. Se aclaró la garganta pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chiquillo se adelantó.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse…

— ¿Qué?

Aladdin levantó el rostro con toda la naturalidad posible y continuó con una suave sonrisa. Un niño de su edad estaría al menos ruborizado, pero éste ni siquiera se había turbado por la magnitud del video y los sonidos—Me refiero a que todos tienen algo que les gusta mucho. No hay que sentirse mal por eso.

"¡¿Que qué?!" Judal no salía de su asombro a las palabras del enano. Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Era mejor explicarse.

—Te equivocas, mocoso—le interrumpió—. Esos videos-

— ¡Judal! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mostrarle esos videos a Aladdin?! —Bramó Kouha con tal indignación que si no estuviera en la situación actual, juraría que aquel teatro era real— ¡Eres un degenerado! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que tan sólo tiene 11 añitos?!

—Ya dije que no me importaba—repitió Aladdin con tranquilidad.

—Eres tan bueno Aladdin—le abrazó Kouha contra su pecho mientras sollozaba con dramatismo, prácticamente absorbiéndolo— ¡No volveré a dejarte solo con este pervertido! ¡Perdóname!

Por lo general, a Judal nunca le importaba lo que pensaran de él pero le parecía una bajeza que Kouha le acusara de esa forma de las porquerías que dejaba en su computador. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa que para su irritación, no causó efecto alguno.

—Yo no tengo ese tipo de pasatiempos—respondió observando despectivo al idiota que seguía abrazando al mocoso que no dejaba de ver entre uno y el otro. Creyó que su compañero al menos admitiría ser dueño de esa gran cantidad de contenido pornográfico, no obstante, pronto descubrió que tramaba algo por la sonrisa perturbadora que mostraba. Judal lo miró escéptico sin saber qué pensar.

—Todos tenemos debilidades, Judal—susurró Kouha y el tono de voz no le gustó en lo absoluto—. Es normal que algunos vean pornografía en internet e incluso no tienes idea de lo cotizado que es el sex-chat.

—Kouha…—advirtió. No quería hablar de eso con él. Presentía una fuerte jaqueca.

—Y otros, lamentablemente tienen peculiares obsesiones.

—Al grano, idiota.

Kouha dejó ir a Aladdin y se acomodó frente a la pantalla dándole espacio al niño para que viera— ¿Has oído lo que significa la palabra pedofilia, pequeño? —preguntó el muchacho dirigiéndose al niño.

Aladdin asintió lacónico y miró entre Judal y Kouha como si no supiera en cuál de los dos debería refugiarse—Creo que son las personas grandes que se enamoran de las pequeñas.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿No te lo dije, Judal?! —Exclamó Kouha evidentemente emocionado, chillando con ese tono excitado que a él le erizaba. Incluso salía un tenue vaho de vapor de su boca al jadear— ¡Es un niño verdaderamente brillante! —se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla del computador, hizo un par de clics y se apartó.

Aladdin abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, tomó con nerviosismo el mouse y comenzó a mover la ruedita poco a poco. Judal no sabía qué le había mostrado el otro chico, pero lo averiguaría. Justo estaba por acercarse cuando Aladdin salió de su abstracción y le observó. No pudo definir su reacción.

— ¿Por qué tienes mis fotos? —preguntó el chico con turbación.

Judal sintió un frío que le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza.

—Porque es un pedófilo—explicó Kouha con sencillez y una radiante sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro en una mueca burlona y victoriosa—. Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

—El único que necesita protección eres tú, maldito idiota—Judal ni siquiera lo pensó antes de agarrar el portátil y estrellarlo contra la cara de su compañero. No eran nada baratas, pero al menos tuvo la satisfacción de poner en su lugar a ese bastardo que lo había colocado en evidencia de esa forma tan ruin.

Tomó a Aladdin de la mano y lo condujo a su departamento. Ni Ugo ni Ithnan estaban en casa, sin embargo se hizo a un lado para que el niño ingresara, tratando por todos los medios no verle. Aladdin se detuvo en la puerta, viéndole con reserva y Judal lanzó un bufido antes de girarse de vuelta hacia su apartamento, fingiendo, o al menos intentando fingir, que nada había pasado.

— ¡Señor! —le llamó Aladdin y un clic en él se activó aumentando su irritación.

— ¡Tengo 18! —Exclamó Judal ofendido acercándose e inclinándose para comenzar a punzar con su dedo índice en la frente del niño— ¡No soy un viejo y mucho menos un pedófilo! ¿Lo entiendes?

Aladdin se acarició la frente viendo hacia él. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces—Ju-Judal…

—Suéltalo.

—No me importa que tengas mis fotos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí! —exclamó Aladdin prácticamente cerrando la puerta en la cara del muchacho.

Judal se quedó plantado por unos momentos en el suelo sin poder reaccionar hasta que las palabras del niño hicieron sinapsis en su cerebro haciéndole exclamar: — ¡¿Pero qué carajo acaba de pasar?!

* * *

Entrando en la recta final ;D ¡Hasta el día 7!


End file.
